Adventure's Kind of Our Thing
by b.wolves
Summary: "What's wrong, Hook? You don't like being on your back?" His breath hitched a bit as he nudged his head forward, asking the question that she was only dancing around. A smirk pulled at his mouth. "I think I could make a few exceptions for you, love." Inspired by Enchanted Forest adventures. Captain Swan.


Greetings, everyone.

I have recently become a hardcore Captain Swan shipper and this oneshot is the result of my hardcore-ness, which I really didn't spend much time on and is a result of many, many different oneshots and ideas that never came to fruition. There is a long line of casualties that I will eventually go back and fix/revise/finish and make into a series of oneshots, likely, but for now I will simply present this.

**Title: **Adventure's Kind of Our Thing

**Summary:** "'What's wrong, Hook? You don't like being on your back?' His breath hitched a bit as he nudged his head forward, asking the question that she was only dancing around. A smirk pulled at his mouth. 'I think I could make a few exceptions for you, love.'" Inspired by Enchanted Forest adventures. Captain Swan.

**Background: ** Set right after everyone comes back from Neverland. This is written right after Dark Hollow (3x07), however, and isn't terribly accurate relationship-wise. I don't know where Emma and Killian will be at in their relationship when they come back, so this is kind of just a normal interaction between the two of them (fluff). She knows that he (basically) loves her and wants to fight for her, but there's been a lot going on and she hasn't managed to figure anything out yet between them.

**Notes: **So, this came from a much, much larger fic idea I had where Storybrooke is destroyed and our favorite fairy tale characters find that they have to fight to take back their home because 1) I like the idea of #TakeBackTheEnchantedForest (a little long for a hashtag, but whatever) and 2) As much as I absolutely love Storybrooke, I also like the idea of everything eventually being put back to normal (or as normal as it could get). I kind of see this idea as a plot line for the last season of the show, maybe. Or at least, as something that I'd like to see. Anyway, part of the way through the planning of this, I realized that I just wanted to write PowerCouple!Captain Swan, so I made some adjustments. I have a one-shot in work of them being badass on Hook's pirate ship too... I might expand on this little oneshot if I feel like it... We shall see.

Also, they have a good amount of magic beans because it's been around a month or so since the plants got burned and they grew more. Thanks to Tiny. Cool.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Once Upon a Time or my two little babies, Emma and Killy. They're adorable.

* * *

Clenching his hand fiercely in hers, Emma Swan tumbled through the portal side-by-side with her pirate. Her heart was in her throat and mind numb, but she knew that the one thing she'd remember was to never let go.

* * *

A white light flashed against her closed eyelids and then she felt the ground rush up to meet her. She and Killian landed with an_ umph_, legs tangled up in each other and her body half on top of his.

Still regaining his breath, he half-chuckled, half-wheezed as she lifted her head up to make sure he was alright, her chin resting against his chest.

"Well, that was quite exhilarating, wasn't it, love?" He murmured, face serious despite his lilting, teasing tone. Then his face broke into a grin. "Comfortable?"

Of course he would take this moment to comment on how she was still holding onto him for dear life, one arm fisting the front of his shirt, her leg hooked around his, and his good arm hesitantly circling around her. She scowled at him, tilting her head closer just to spite him. "Quite. You?"

His gaze flickered downward, lingering on her lips, although she pretended not to notice the shiver it sent down her spine. "Not bad, but I could think of a few improvements."

She shifted to prop herself up on her elbow, a slight grin coming to her face, but her tone as neutral as possible. "What's wrong, Hook? You don't like being on your back?"

His breath hitched a bit as he nudged his head forward, asking the question that she was only dancing around. A smirk pulled at his mouth. "I think I could make a few exceptions for you, love."

She should have been satisfied- she had won, he had taken that shaky breath first- but she was gravitating toward him anyway.

Goddamn pirate.

Then there was a crash in the forest behind her and a familiar roaring sound and, since Emma's hand was closer to the sword at his hip than the one she had slung across her back, she rested her hand on the hilt of his.

"We should probably take care of that ogre."

"'Fraid so, darling."

With a roar, the beast emerged from the forest only 25 feet away from them. All at once, Emma pulled Killian's sword from its sheath and Killian's good hand, which had been circled around her, grabbed the sword at her back and they scrambled to their feet just as the ogre charged.

Diving in opposite direction, they then proceeded to attack it from both sides, swords stinging at it. There were a few close calls from its fists and feet (Emma felt the wind from one swing as she ducked), but Emma saw her opening as soon as it reached down to try to grab Killian.

Taking her chance and lunging forward, she stabbed the monster in stomach from the side, causing it to double over in pain. This gave Killian the perfect opportunity to drive Emma's sword straight through the its eye and strike the killing blow. He jumped out of the way as it collapsed and pushing up dust that eventually settled, some of it sticking to the victorious pirate.

Emma moved towards him and she felt the urge to brush off the dust from his dark hair, but shook her head at the notion and directed her gaze elsewhere. Killian removed the sword from the ogre's eye with an efficient twist and pull, cleaning the blade in the grass before handing it back to her. In turn, she gave him back his sword.

"Welcome to the Enchanted Forest, right, Swan?" He asked with a quirk of his lips, a somber mood settling over the two of them as they realized the fight ahead of them. They were by no means home. They were in a dangerous, ogre-infested, blighted land with no knowledge of where their friends were or how they were and no way to contact them.

Her mind jumped to Henry and she bit her lip anxiously.

He saw her worried expression and he reached out his hand, fingers trailing the inside of her wrist reassuringly. "Your boy was with David and Mary-Margaret on my ship. We saw them go through the portal. They'll be fine."

"I know," she answered, feeling a spark of appreciation for his remarkable ability to know exactly what to say. Either that, or she was simply extremely predictable as a mother.

Her mind raced to remember the last few moments before she and Killian had gone through their own portal. Storybrooke had been literally crumbling around them and they didn't even have enough time to think and she and Killian had to bring back a bean for Ruby and Victor because Victor had broken his leg and there wasn't enough time to get him to the portal and Regina and Rumple were busy trying to hold Storybrooke together so that they had time to leave and Emma wasn't ready to do magic. Then they were falling, falling, falling down and all she could do was hold onto Hook for dear life because no way in hell was she going to be separated from him and her family.

They must have been separated from Ruby and Victor, though, Emma thought, as she glanced around to figure out exactly where they were.

"Emma, I'm touched," Killian grinned once the two of them had gained a knowledge of their surroundings. "You know what they say about magic beans. They follow the heart."

Around 50 feet away from the place where they stood was the base of the giant beanstalk that looked so goddamn familiar and Emma almost laughed at the irony. Here they were, once again, relying on one another to get home. It had been such a chaotic rush to get out of Storybrooke that she hadn't even been able to focus on their agreed destination- the Charmings' castle. She and Killian must have subconsciously decided on the beanstalk.

She smiled briefly to herself before sheathing her sword. "It would be better if it was a little closer to where we need to be."

"The heart wants what the heart wants," he answered lazily, giving her a pointed look that managed to fluster her a bit and she looked toward the forest.

"Can you get us to the castle from here?"

"I can't say that I know the land like I know the sea, but I believe I can get us there," Killian answered, shading his eyes against the setting sun. He sent a little grin her way. "Should be only a few days away. And at least there won't be any giants on this little journey."

"I'm sure they're be plenty of other things to worry about," she responded, sending him a serious look to _be careful, _although she wasn't ready to say it out loud yet.

He shrugged nonchalantly, a broad grin spreading over his face. "We'll handle it. If you haven't noticed, love, adventure's kind of our thing."

Her heart jumped and she didn't respond, instead motioned for him to take the lead into the forest because she didn't want to think about the repercussion of accepting that she and Hook had a _thing._

But the beanstalk. Neverland. Now.

He had a point about the whole adventure thing.


End file.
